


Welcome Home, Gaster!

by Exactlywhat



Series: TF/UT Crossover [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exactlywhat/pseuds/Exactlywhat
Summary: A welcome home party for Gaster!





	Welcome Home, Gaster!

**Author's Note:**

> More total crack. :)

WELCOME HOME, GASTER!

 

Jazz enjoyed and took advantage of any excuse for a party, and the father of two of their new friends being rescued from an eternity of non-existence was _definitely_ a reason for a party. He talked to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and confirmed that their next brew of high-grade was just about ready, talked to Prowl and confirmed that it was unlikely that the Decepticons would attack within the next week (not to mention he was debating inviting some Decepticons - they did play a part in Gaster’s rescue, after all.), talked to Optimus and confirmed he was okay with it and after that business was taken care of, got to work. 

 

As for the monsters’ participation in party planning, Toriel took it upon herself to prepare nearly all food involved. In the space of a few hours, she had cooked up a truly astounding number of pies, including some of, quite frankly, sheerly intimidating size for the larger and more mechanical partygoers. It was, after all, Magic food, so it was assumed that it would be fine for mechs to eat. 

 

Decorations were put up in the commissary - nothing special, just the usual party things; lights, sparkly things (Undyne tried to insist that the decorations needed more spears, but her requests were declined each time), an Autobot sized disco ball that someone had snuck in one party as a joke, then had continued to be used. Tables were moved to make a dance floor, the DJ booth was erected, and the whole of what usually looked like a lunch room turned into a club-themed party room. 

 

Prowl and Optimus even okayed Jazz inviting the Decepticons. Red Alert had a few things to say about it, but nevertheless, was overturned. Gaster wanted to see his friend Skywarp, anyways, and this was his party after all.

 

So, about half an hour local time before the party was set to begin, the Decepticons arrived. Only a few came - Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp. Gaster, Jazz, Prowl, and Optimus were waiting for them at the entryway to the _Arc_.

 

Gaster’s gaze latched immediately into the Decepticon leader. “I don’t recall sending you an invite.” His voice was calm, but his expression said something more akin to “get out now before I murder your face off.”

 

Megatron sneered. “The invitation was open to all Decepticons who would remain peaceful. I remember the parties Jazz used to throw. _I_ will not be left out. And I’ve heard rumors about the Twins’ high-grade.”

 

Jazz snickered quietly behind his raised hand.

 

Gaster nearly made a remark about how not only was this _his_ party, but he was also the _Dog-blasted Royal Scientist, for crying out loud_ , and if he didn’t want Megatron there, then Megatron had _better leave,_ but the invitation _had_ been an open invite, and Gaster supposed turning the mech out might not leave the greatest impression on his new Autobot allies. So he just gave Megatron an _I’m-watching-you_ gesture then shrugged. 

 

Optimus Prime stepped forward. “Megatron. It is... good to see you not on the other side of a weapon. Starscream, Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp... I appreciate your trust in us.”

 

Starscream snorted, and Skywarp giggled. “We just wanted to see Gaster again. I spent a long time with him,” the purple Seeker said. “How’ve you been, by the way?”

 

Gaster grinned. “Well, I exist again, so just about anything that happens is a definite improvement over my previous state. So, pretty good!”

 

“Awesome!” the warper exclaimed with a grin. 

 

“Hey, mechs,” Jazz interrupted, “The party’s ready to go and everyone else is already there... let’s party!”

 

Optimus stepped aside and gestured the Decepticons into the _Arc_. Prowl led the way to the commissary, where the normal lights were off and the flashing, multicolored party lights were already sparkling. Music was just beginning to play as Blaster, accompanied by a ghost monster, fiddled with technical equipment in the DJ booth. Monster food and energon were laid out on a massive table near the door. 

 

Mechs paused to look as the massive Decepticon Warlord entered the room followed by the others, but they had already been alerted to his arrival. It unnerved a few mechs, but who were they to argue? The mech had promised to remain peaceful, and as long as he did, they had no reason to be too scared. Besides, the Autobots (and monsters) _vastly_ outnumbered the Decepticons. 

 

Megatron immediately turned to the refreshments table and picked up a cube of the most potent high-grade there was, and downed a quick gulp. 

 

Then he coughed. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged a high-five. 

 

After seeing Megatron choke on the potent energon, Gaster grinned rather viciously and picked up a (monster sized) cube of his own. He had had energon since existing again, but had not yet had the opportunity to try any high-grade. He got it down with considerably more success, a look of appreciation crossing his face. “Not bad.”

 

Megatron grinned and took another gulp. “Indeed, for earth energon. You should have tried the stuff we had on Cybertron!”

 

Skywarp sneaked a cube from the table and took a sip, and made a face. “Here,” he said, and shoved the cube to his Trine leader. “Why are there giant pies?” he asked after a moment of examining his other choices on the table.

 

Gaster pointed in the direction of a number of large dishes, then added, “All of them are excellent, but I especially recommend the butterscotch-cinnamon, or the snail pie. Trust me, it’s much better than it sounds.” Then he took another gulp of energon and addressed Megatron. “Of course, I used to make a rather astonishing home brew when I lived in the Rockies…”

 

As the two continued to bicker about who had experienced the beverage with the most kick, on seeing Skywarp approach, Toriel gestured to her many culinary creations. “Please, allow me to get you some pie. What kind would you like?”

 

“Um, could I try some of that one?” Skywarp pointed to the largest of the bunch. “What kind is it?”

 

“Raspberry and blueberry mix,” Toriel replied, smiling, as she reached for the pie knife.”

 

“Oooh... I’ve heard of those. Aren’t they human food? Is it safe for me to eat?”

 

“Of course! When a monster cooks, much of the food’s physical matter is replaced with Magic! If it weren’t, I’m not sure that many monsters would be able to eat. After all, many of them don’t even have stomachs!”

 

Wheeljack sidled over. “And, we’ve discovered, Magic and energon seem to work on similar principles. We can gain energy from monster food, and monsters can get energy from energon. It’s not as efficient, sure, but it works.”

 

Starscream was eyeing the massive display of human(looking) food. “Really.”

 

Wheeljack nodded. “Really really. Ratchet even okayed it.”

 

Having cut out a sizeable slice of pie, Toriel offered Skywarp the plate, smile widening a little. “Go ahead, try it!”

 

The purple Seeker picked up the mech-sized fork awkwardly (most of their food did not require any use of utensils) and clumsily, though carefully, took a bite. He closed his eyes and tasted. “Huh. That’s awesome. Tastes like those crystal candies you used to get me, TC.”

 

Thundercracker eyed the plate. “Can I try?”

 

Skywarp fed him a bite. 

 

“Hm. That’s pretty good. What other kinds do you have?”

 

Before Toriel could answer, there was a crash nearby as Megatron stumbled and fell over. Not an instant later, a loud, raucous laughter tore through the room. “ _HA!_ ” Gaster laughed, jabbing a finger in Megatron’s direction. “You thought you could out-drink _me_?! Well, _guess again,_ you _Dog-blasted Decepticon_ , I’m the _Royal Scientist!_! You can’t drink more than me!”

 

Optimus Prime stepped up next to the massive mech and clapped his hand on his shoulder. “Come, Megatron, this is not a competition. Have fun. Let us put the war behind us. I do not know if the monsters can even get overcharged on high-grade like we can. In any case, cheers. To a good year, and the return of loved ones.”

 

Somehow, the little private comment was heard by all (a talent of being Prime, perhaps), and the whole room cheered and those who had cubes or glasses of things to drink lifted them.

 

As the night wore on, a good time was had by all. It turned out monsters could get overcharged, as Gaster accepted all challengers in a drinking competition, and while he himself remained quite sober, Undyne became thoroughly drunk and eventually Alphys had to lead her away from the party, as she had been screaming about fighting anyone and everyone with her hands tied behind her back. 

 

Megatron and Optimus Prime ended up sitting opposite each other at a small table, talking about old times and peace. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker, after trying a piece of every one of Toriel’s pies (and agreeing that every one was delicious), spread out across the room. Starscream got caught up in a discussion about energon and monster food with Toriel and Wheeljack, Skywarp started talking to Sans about warping and shortcuts, and Thundercracker got caught up in a conversation with Alphys about a particular form of human literature that no one else really knew anything about (Alphys seemed unnaturally enthusiastic, talking about some… kissy cat thing?). Soundwave slowly made his way over to the DJ booth and sidled his way up next to Blaster and the ghost monster, Napstablook, and added a few selections of old, old, pre-war Cybertronian music to the que. 

 

Eventually, well beyond midnight, things began to taper down. After giving Thundercracker her phone number, Alphys said she had to go check on Undyne, and Sans eventually collapsed in Gaster’s lap, either drunk, exhausted, or some combination of the two. Gaster, for his part, was still completely fine despite having out-drunk a number of monsters and mechs, and took both his sons to get them to bed (he acted like they were still rather young children). 

 

Megatron was passed out in the chair he had been sitting in while conversing with Optimus, head rested on his folded arms. Optimus had left shortly after the Decepticon Warlord had fallen into recharge, instead picking up a conversation with Asgore, who had arrived a little late to the party. Prowl had snuck out early on, as he didn’t enjoy high-grade or loud noises, nodding to Soundwave in the DJ booth and Starscream still talking to Toriel and Wheeljack. Jazz flitted about the whole night, energy seeming to never drop below 100%. Until Gaster had collected Papyrus to head home, the youngest of the skeletons had quickly become friends with Skywarp, and the two had exchanged numbers and promised to have a family gathering soon, the Trine and the three skeletons. 

 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had attended the refreshment table and kept the high-grade well stocked, and were some of the last to be still there and awake as Blaster and Soundwave and Napstablook started toning the music down and winding things up. 

 

Optimus Prime approached the Decepticons and told them that if they preferred, they would be allowed to stay the night in the commissary, as long as they continued to observe the peace rule. As all were at least slightly overcharged, they agreed it wouldn’t hurt anything to sleep off the charge in the Autobot ship.

 

Overall, everyone pretty much agreed that the party was a massive success.


End file.
